Silent Sparks
by wwex
Summary: AJ finds out her husband,CM Punk,has cheated on her, she goes back to the one place she can cope with the pain. She goes back to WWE. She rekindles her friendship with Paige, Dolph, and Dean. Dolph has had a crush on AJ and wants to win her over. Paige and Dean like each other but fear that they will hurt each other. Will their friendship survive and will they find love? Review pls
1. Chapter 1

AJ's POV

"What the hell did you do? I exclaimed. "Nothing that I'm sorry for.", said Punk with pride. I looked at him in disgust. This was the man that I married. "So our marriage meant nothing to you I guess huh?", I said. "It did, but I'm just not fit for marriage, I need to be free." He responded. I looked at the evidence I compiled. Lipstick stains, text messages, call logs, and bank statements. "Who is she Punk?", I asked. "Well, um, um, um, her name is um, well you know, Nikki Bella." He said nervously. A fire started to burn inside of me. He cheated on me with a girl he said he always hated. I flipped out and grabbed a knife and started to chase him. He ran around the kitchen counter straight to outside. He thought that would stop me, apparently he hasn't met the Puerto Rican in me yet. I chased him until he got on a random bus. "You can run Punk, but you cant hide. Ill find you somewhere in Chicago." I yelled towards him. I hurried home. I started destroying all of his things. Any thing I could find of his was either going to be burned or crushed. At one point I stopped. I thought about how he promised me this perfect life and now look at me. Everything is ruined. I started to cry. 'I just want to be loved." I said sobbing uncontrollably. As I was crying, my phone rang and I sprang towards it with urgency hoping it would be Punk wanting to start over. To my surprise it was Paige. I haven't talked to her since Phil made me cut off all connections with anything WWE. I ignored her, I didn't feel like talking and only wanted one person with me and that was Punk.

Paige's POV

"Damn, she didn't pick up. Are you okay Renee?" I asked as she tried to cover up he scratches before Raw started. I was in disgust. Charlotte, The Bella Twins, Eva Marie, and Natalya attacked her for no reason. 'I'm fine. They didn't do that much damage. They attacked me because I called Natalya out on her crap." She said. Renee is a very nice person, and you would have to do something major to get to her. Ever since Charlotte got called up to the main roster, the division has changed for the worst. Most divas are stuck up her arse and the company babies her because of who her dad is. Im not hating on her success, its just that she is working half assed now since she knows she's is being given everything and every diva match is sloppier than usual. "Ill help you get revenge Renee, I just need to get a hold of AJ first." I said. Renee looked at me with interest. "I thought you guys stopped talking?" Renee asked me. 'We did, but we all know why that happened." I said with anger. Me and AJ were best friends, then all of a sudden she says we can't talk anymore because it was best for her and her relationship with Punk. The exact reason she gave me when she left WWE. When I tell her what I found out she is going to thank me. Maybe I could convince her to come back.

AJ's POV

He hasnt came back. Why hasn't he come back? Am I not good enough? I gave him everything. I gave up my family, my friends, and even my career for him. Maybe I should have listened to Paige, Dolph, and Dean. I hurt everybody who cared about me because of one man. He stripped me of my life for his own purposes. I need to become the strong and independent woman is was before.

Paige's POV

I sat at the table waiting for Dolph and Dean. I was contemplating if I should told them what I had found out. I dont even know if they would care after what AJ had told them. Us four were tight. Plus, everyone is talking about what happened to Renee. 'Whats up Glampire?" Dean said as he touched my shoulder. If only me and him could be together. Thats wrong though he and Renee dated before, so that would be betraying her if we dated. He had everything I looked for in a man. His hair, his attitude, his humor, his taste in music, and his body. It would never work because all I would do is hurt him. "Glampire, are you there?" said Dolph. I realized I was daydreaming and staring at Dean the whole time. "Um, yeah, I just have to tell you guys something about AJ." I said. They looked at me with anger. 'Oh, the chick that called us selfish, sexist, assholes, that only want to get in her pants?" said Dolph with anger. "Um, you kind of squeezed that lemon too much bro." said Dean with laughter. Dolph threw the lemon on the floor and said, 'What do you have to tell us about her?". "Well earlier this week I saw Punk here in Wisconsin. He trains here for UFC. The thing is that he was at the arena. He was at the arena with Nikki. They went into a room and locked the door. They didn't come out for like an hour." I said with some sadness. AJ was so crazy about Punk and he betrayed her with a girl she despised. "I told her this would happen!" Dolph yelled. "Lower your voice" I hissed. "Lower my voice. Dont try and act calm guys. This is ridiculous. He never appreciated her. I should have made my move when I had a chance!" Dolph yelled and walked away. "He had a crush on AJ?" I asked Dean. "He still does. According to him she understood him and he understood her like no one else." Dean said. "Wow. I would have never guessed." I said in shock. "I know, let me walk you to your room." Dean said. We left the table and started walking. Words cant describe how nervous I felt at this point. He was talking but I wasn't listening. I was admiring him. He was so perfect. "Here we are." I said as we got to my room, 'Thanks Dean". We hugged, and it was a hug that you receive once in a lifetime. As we pulled apart, we stared into each others eyes. I was going to lean in, when he said, "See you tomorrow Glampire.". Then he just walked away. I walked into my room and threw myself on my bed. How can I get over this?

Dean's POV

Paige is everything. I love everything about her. She has the looks, the body, the humor, the trust, the honesty, the wrestling ability, the passion for wrestling, and the independence. Am I in love with her? No. Me and her wouldn't work out. I would hurt her. I don't want to ruin her or our friendship.

Dolphs POV

How could he hurt her? How can anyone hurt AJ. He is ruining her life. I need to talk to her. I picked up my phone and looked at the background photo. It was AJ, Paige, Dean, and I. We all were so happy back then. Then Punk came in and ruined our picture perfect friendship. She should have been mine.

Paige's POV

My phone rang and I was surprised with who it was. "Hello AJ." I said. "Paige," she said , she sounded like she had been crying, "I want to come home".


	2. Chapter 2

AJ's POV

I walked into the arena nervously. I stood hidden just to be safe. I didn't want to be the elephant in the room. Paige told me that she knew and that she told Dolph and Dean about what happened. Another thing I need to fix my friendship with Dean and Dolph. I entered Hunter's and Stephanie's office. "Hello AJ." said Hunter and Stephanie in usion. "Hey guys." I said quietly. When I looked to my right, there was Vince Mcmahon. He looked at me with a form of hatred then reached out to shake my hand. I accepted his handshake knowing he didn't like me and was just being professional. Let me take that back, he didn't hate me, he seemed to have just lost respect for me. Deep down he knew the truth about why I left WWE. "So AJ, you wanted to talk to us about something." said Stephanie. "Well yeah, If you want, its totally the decision between you three. If you feel that I deserve it, I would like my job back." I said nervously with very little confidence. Vince smirked and started to laugh. "They always come back." said Vince. "Dad, stop…." 'What is that supposed to mean Vince?' I said interrupting Stephanie. "It means that you left because of your stupid little husband. You didn't take control of your life. The old AJ took control of everything. You left and now you want your job back for what. To leave us for your husband again. He turned you into a weakling. What ever happened to your women empowerment?' Vince said. He was right but at the same time he was being hypocrite. "How dare you question my women empowerment? You dont even care about your female employees. All you care about is money and making the world even more male dominant. What ever happened to Give Divas a Chance, huh? You're a sexist ass, who only talked down to me because I am a woman." I snapped back at him. His face turned red and he started to yell, "How dare you question my character? You little bit.." 'Don't you dare Dad!" Stephanie warned him. "No let him finish what he has to say! Your trash Vince just trash. How dare you judge me? Just because me and Punk aren't together anymore because of your whore of an employee Nikki, doesn't mean I won't kick your ass!" I yelled. He stood quiet, I just realized I let everything out. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Hunter finally spoke up, "AJ you got your job back. Go get ready, you have a segment tonight." "Thank you Hunter." I said. I put my head down and walked to the Divas locker room. I cant believe I just talked to Vince like that. That was completely unlike me. As I walked into the locker room, I immediately started to cry. How did I get here? If only I had gave Punk even more. "AJ?" I heard someone say. The person walked in and was Paige. '"AJ, are you okay?" She asked concerned. I looked at her and she hugged me. I didn't need to say anything. Me and her had a clear understanding about everything. She was the only friend I had at the moment, a friend I would never want to lose.

Dolph's POV

I walked into the arena, and it was surprisingly quiet. It was actually sort of creepy. As I started to approach my locker room, I was met with glares and whispers. "Whats up bro?" Dean yelled finally breaking all of the awkward silence. "Um, nothing. Just thinking about that thing I told you about." I said. "Yeah, lets go talk about that thing in private." He said and dragged me into the locker room. "Listen, after tonight, you're going to want resign." Dean said. "Why? What's happening tonight?" I asked. "I cant tell you." He said and walked out knowing that he drove my mind to crazy thinking. I had to prepare for tonight. I grabbed my hygienic items and headed to the showers. The shower room was completely empty. I got in the one all the way at the end. The water felt amazing. Then I started to think about what was going to happen tonight. What could it be? I had a match with Rusev over Lana tonight at Battleground. A match that would just bring me down. The storyline frankly sucked. "Hey Dolph" A feminine voice said seductively. When I turned around it was Nikki Bella. She was completely naked and staring at me like she wanted to eat me. "Um, what do you want Nikki?" I asked Nikki nervously. "Obviously you Dolph. All of you." She said touching my shoulder. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was in a relationship with John, but that didn't seem to matter since she cheated with Punk. I gave in and kissed her. I felt like I was betraying AJ, but our friendship had diminished and I knew our love would never be. The kiss deepened and I pinned her against the wall. One thing led to another.

Paige's POV

Me and AJ started getting ready for tonight. I am facing Nikki for the Divas Championship and AJ is going to be in my corner. Those twins will finally get what's coming to them. "Im going to make sure you win tonight Paige. You deserve the title. Plus she isn't going to beat my reign." AJ said and winked at me. We walked out and AJ put on a hoodie to stay hidden. We wanted everybody to be surprised tonight. While we were walking down the hallway to go to the entrance ramp , Stephanie approached us. "Paige and AJ, good luck tonight" She said quietly. "Thanks."We said in usion. "AJ, Im sorry about what happened. Im here if you need anything. I am supporting you 100 percent." Stephanie said genuinely. This gave AJ some sort of hope. "Thanks Steph." AJ said. They ended up hugging. "Now go out here and show them what real Divas look like." Stephanie said. We nodded and head to the ramp. The Bellas were out first to a nice reaction. I came out to a nice reaction as well. Then AJ's music hit. The whole arena exploded. The Bellas were in shock. They were in a sort of panic. AJ and I made our way to the ring being cheered by the whole arena. The fans started to cheer our names. As the match started, Nikki took control. I evened things out towards the middle of the match. We had been going for a good 13 minutes at this point. We were doing pretty good. Me and Nikki were both at the top rope. I was able to put her in the form for a Rampaige and hit it from the top rope. As I went for the pin, Brie tried to get involved. AJ wasn't having it and knocked her off the ring apron. Allowing me to get the win. AJ and I celebrated in the ring with the title. She looked at Nikki with anger. She grabbed her and locked in the Black Widow. I didn't stop her, she needed to get payback. She started to lock it in tight and Nikki was screaming like crazy. Security finally came out and broke it apart. AJ gave Nikki her signature crazy look as Nikki was carried out of the ring. Brie went running after Nikki. We continued to celebrate for a few minutes, then left the ring to go shower and get ready to have a real celebration.

Dolph's POV

I can't believe it. AJ is back. I definitely want to resign now. I cant talk to her now though. Especially not after I just had sex with Nikki. I walked into Hunter's office. "I want to sign that contract you offered me." I said confidently. "i thought you might say that." Hunter said. He had the contract and a pen waiting for me. I quickly signed all the paper work. "We have thought about giving you a push, like you demanded. We have come to consensus that you deserve it. You will be going for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at SummerSlam." Hunter said. I looked at him in shock. "Also, we are going to pair you with AJ again. You guys seem to feed off each other out there." He added. I'm going to get to work with AJ again! "Thank you so much Sir." I said and shook his hand. I left his office excited. My dreams are coming true. As I am walking I see AJ, Paige, and Dean talking. AJ looks at me and I smile at her. She smiles back. I run to her and hug her and spin her around. "Your back! I cant believe it!" I yelled excitedly. I put her down and she smiled. "Yeah, shes back Dolph. The real AJ is back." Said Dean. It was like old times again. I wouldn't want to have it any other way.


End file.
